katamarifandomcom-20200214-history
List of We ♥ Katamari Stages
This is the list of stages that are featured in We ♥ Katamari, it's composed of five main stages, and the rest are special stages. Certain levels have two categories "As Fast as Possible" and "As Large as Possible", this tests you on how big you can get the katamari to size before the end of the stage, and how fast you can reach a certain size. Those who request you to roll up katamari are mostly people, and some are animals. Now, cousins can be rolled up directly when playing the stage. (However, the player must roll up the first cousin in order to roll up the other cousin when the player plays the stage again.) Eternal Mode does not return as a mode in the game. In addition, there is a new mode featuring a "time attack mode", in which the player must reach the certain diameter swiftly before the game's recorded the time. We ♥ Katamari has a sum of 28 different stages to play. Also see the List of We ♥ Katamari Fans. Main Stages Tutorial *Goal: Roll up Ace (Or Slip) *Starting Size: 5cm *Time: None Cousins: *Ace *Slip (Play as Ace) *Super Clear: Look at goal above. *BGM: Katamari on the Rocks (Arrangement) As Large (Fast) as Possible 1 *Goal: 15cm *Starting Size: 5cm *Time: 3 Minutes Cousin: *Macho *Meteor: 1 minute 20 seconds (Large and Fast) *Super Clear: 30cm, 55 Seconds *Royal Present: Headphones *BGM: Katamari on the Swing As Large (Fast) as Possible 2 *Goal: 40cm *Starting Size: 5cm *Time: 6 Minutes Cousins: *Can-Can *Havana *Meteor: 4 minutes (Large), 1 minute 20 seconds (Fast) *Super Clear: 90cm, 55 Seconds *Royal Present: Camera *BGM: Kuru Kuru Rock As Large (Fast) as Possible 3 *Goal: 3 *Starting Size: 10cm *Time: 10 Minutes Cousins: *Johnson *Twinkle *Kuro *Meteor: 7 minutes (Large), 1 minute 20 seconds (Fast) *Super Clear: 5m, 55 Seconds *Royal Present: Crown *BGM: Baby Universe As Large (Fast) as Possible 4 *Goal: 12m *Starting Size: 20cm *Time: 12 Minutes Cousins: *Foomin *Miki *Velvet *Meteor: 9 Minutes (Large), 1 Minute 20 Seconds (Fast) *Super Clear: 25m, 55 Seconds *Royal Present: Little Buddy *BGM: Sunbaked Savanna As Large (Fast) as Possible 5 *Goal: 500m *Starting Size: 1m *Time: 17 Minutes Cousins: *Shikao *Lucha *Nutsuo *Drooby *Meteor: 13 Minutes (Large and Fast) *Super Clear: 2500m, 9 Minutes 30 Seconds *Royal Present: Mt.Fuji *BGM: Katamari on the Swing Special Requests Flowers *Goal: 617 Flowers *Starting Size: 87cm *Time 5 Minutes Cousin: *Ichigo *Super Clear: 90% of all 1234 flowers (Large), 1 Minute (Fast) *Royal Present: Flower *BGM: Angel Rain Gingerbread House *Goal: Roll up as many sweets as possible. *Starting Size: 50cm *Time: 3 Minutes Cousin: *Honey *Super Clear: 95% of all sweets (Both Levels) *Royal Present: Long Nose *BGM: Katamari Holiday Race *Goal: 5m *Starting Size: 1m20cm *Time: 6 Minutes Cousins: *Odeko *Shy *Nickel *Super Clear: 20m, 1 Minute(Fast) *Royal Present: Horsey *BGM: Everlasting Love School *Goal: 1m50cm *Starting Size: 25cm *Time: 5 Minutes Cousins: *Miso *Huey (Fast) *Super Clear: 3m80cm, 1 Minute 30 Seconds (Fast) *Royal Present: Streamers (Fast) *BGM: Kuru Kuru Rock Underwater *Goal: 80 Centimeters *Starting Size: 20cm *Time: 6 Minutes Cousin: *Marny *Super Clear: 2m, 1 Minute (Fast) *Royal Present: Bikini *BGM: Houston Animals *Goal: 150 Animals *Starting Size: 80cm *Time: 8 Minutes Cousins: *Beyond *Colombo (Fast) *Super Clear: 90% of all animals, 55 seconds (as fast as possible) *Royal Present: Girrafe Hat *BGM: Sunbaked Savanna Limited to 50 *Goal: get as big as possible with only 50 items. *Starting Size: 3m *Time: None Cousin: *Jungle *Super Clear: 5 meters 50 centimeters *Royal Present: Peacock Feathers *BGM: Sunbaked Savanna Campfire *Goal: 1m50cm (Small), 3m (Medium), 6m (Large) *Starting Size: 50cm *Time: 6 Minutes (All) Cousin: *Kinoko *Super Clear: 3m (Small), 4m20cm (Medium), 7m40cm (Large) *Royal Present: Mushroom *BGM: Bluffing Damacy Clouds *Goal: Roll up as many clouds as possible. *Starting Size: 99m99cm9mm *Time: 4 Minutes Cousins: *June *Fujio *Super Clear: 95% of all 500 clouds *Royal Present: Trumpet *BGM: Baby Universe Cowbear *Goal: Roll up a cow or bear. *Starting Size: 1m50cm *Time: 10 Minutes Cousin: *Daisy *Super Clear: Cowbear *Royal Present: Moustache *BGM: Bluffing Damacy Cranes *Goal: 500 Paper Cranes *Starting Size: 20cm *Time: 5 Minutes Cousin: *Opeo *Super Clear: 1000 (100%) Paper Cranes *Royal Present: Pouchette *BGM: Kuru Kuru Rock Fireflies *Goal: Roll up as many fireflies as possible. *Starting Size: 1m *Time: 5 Minutes Cousin: *Dipp *Super Clear: Dazzling *Royal Present: Glasses *BGM: Angel Rain Just Right *Goal: Get the exact size the king tells you. *Starting Size: 5cm, 50cm, 20m *Time: None Cousins: *Marcy *Peso *Signolo *Super Clear: 20cm (Small), 2m (Medium), 50m (Large) *Royal Present: Scarf (Small), Guitar (Medium), Mask (Large) *BGM: Katamari on the Rocks (Arrangement) Money *Goal: Roll up as many expensive items as possible. *Starting Size: 50cm *Time: 4 Minutes Cousin: *Odeon *Super Clear: $100,000 *Royal Present: Wig *BGM: Katamari Holiday Snowman *Goal: Roll around in the snow and roll into the body to make snowman. *Starting Size: 50cm *Time: None Cousin: *Lalala *Super Clear: Just finish the level. *Royal Present: Ancestral Mask *BGM: Baby Universe Sumo *Goal: Roll up food to make the sumo bigger than your opponent. *Starting Size: 50kg *Time: 5 Minutes Cousin: *Nik *Super Clear: Win by roll up. *Royal Present: Champions Belt *BGM: DISCO☆PRINCE Clean Up *Goal: Roll up 100 items as fast as possible. *Starting Size: 8cm *Time: None *Super Clear: 1 Minute Cousin: *L'Amour *Royal Present: Antenna *BGM: Houston Roll Up the Sun *Goal: Roll up the Sun by rolling all the stars you made. *Starting Size: 500,000km *Time: None *Super Clear: 1000 Celestial Bodies *BGM: Blue Orb Save the Earth! *Goal: Save the earth by rolling up countries and the meteor. *Starting Size: 5,000km *Time: About 4 Minutes (No Clock) *Super Clear: 195 (100%) countries *BGM: Blue Orb Cousins *Goal: Roll up the cousins as fast as possible. *Starting Size: 1m *Time: None *Super Clear: 2 Minutes 30 Seconds *BGM: Angel Rain We ♥ Katamari *Goal: Roll up all cousins and Fans. *Starting Size: ??? *Super Clear: 70 fans and cousins (Note: you can only get 70 By finding all the cousins, including The Prince and passed all Requests.) *BGM: A Song for the King of Kings Roses *Goal: Roll up 1,000,000 roses. *Starting Size: 50cm *Time: None *Super Clear: 1,000,000 roses. *BGM: The Royal Academy of Katamari Stages That Returned These are the list of stages that had returned throughout the series. 'Katamari Forever' 'Touch My Katamari' Category:We ♥ Katamari: Stages Category:We ♥ Katamari Category:Lists Category:We ♥ Katamari: Characters